Supernatural
by I am Misha fucking Collins
Summary: The Hummels and Smythes were good friends. When Burt, Elizabeth and Jennie (Sebastian's mom) die in one night, and the boys are only left with Michael (Sebastian's dad) as a guardian, everything goes wrong. Michael knows they are killed by something unnatural and he will do everything to find this thing and hunt it down. SPN au, you dont have to see the show to read it T for safeTy
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kurt's and Sebastian's families were very good friends, until one day everything changed. When Burt, Elizabeth and Jennie (Sebastian's mom) die in one night, and the boys are only left with Michael (Sebastian's dad) as a guardian, everything goes wrong. Michael knows they are killed by something unnatural and he will do everything to find this thing and hunt it down.**

**Or basically, it's going to be about Kurtbastian as Dean and Sam from the show 'Supernatural' but not brothers and the general plot line will be the first two seasons, probably with a different ending. The first chapter is basically the begining of the first episode, then after the second episode things are going to change about fromt he series which basically means other demons (other urban legends) and stuff. I'm not going to write here what the general plot is, in case you didnt see SPN, because THIS WILL BE FINE FOR PEOPLE WHO DIDNT SEE SPN TOO!**

**I'd like to dedicate this episode to 'The Devil In Me' it was just her birthday yesterday and she didnt know I was making this (maybe she found out today on my Tumblr), but this is for you! Happy birthday! (Did I win now?)**

**I hope you enjoy it and if you did please review!**

The Smythes and the Hummels were very good friends ever since Burt and Michael met in elementary school. They grew up and all through middle school, high school and college they continued being best friends, inseparable.

When Burt married Elizabeth, Michael Smythe was his best man, and when Michael finally married Jennie, Burt was there for him every step of the way.

A few years later when Burt and Elizabeth had Kurt, Michael and Jennie were immediately the newborn's godparents, and when Sebastian was born four years later, Burt and Elizabeth became his godparents.

They were two happy families, nothing unusual, or special at all, until one night when everything changed.

It was 12:00 am, just 6 months after Sebastian was born, it was a dark night, Burt and Elizabeth left Kurt at the Smythe residence to go for dinner to celebrate their anniversary, and it was quiet. Everyone were asleep in the house when suddenly Sebastian started crying.

Elizabeth slowly rolled off bed and walked sleepily to the nursery, when she saw a man by her babies crib.

"Michael, is he alright?" She asked softly.

"Shhh…." The man said and she nodded tiredly, walking outside of the room, she was on her way back to bed when she heard footsteps on the stairs. When she looked to see who's coming up it was Kurt.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked Kurt softly and kneeled near him to face him.

"Michael fell asleep in front of the TV and the noise woke me up, so I went to turn it off" he answered softly and yawned.

"No, sweetie, Michael is in Sebastian's room" Jennie said with a smile.

"No, he is downstairs" Kurt said with a frown "Come I'll show you" he took her hand and led her down the stairs to the sight of Michael sleeping in front of the TV.

"But then…" Jennie said and her face changed from calm to a look of horror "Sebastian!" she screamed and started running upstairs, while Kurt explained a very confused Michael the situation in one sentence that got him to wake up and ran upstairs.

"There is someone in Sebastian's room".

When Jennie walked into the room the person turned around and in a simple hand motion she flew to the side, her back hitting the wall, and started slowly going up until her back was against the ceiling and she was screaming when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

When Michael and Kurt ran into Sebastian's room, no one was there, not the stranger, not Jennie… Only Sebastian was in his crib, awake but surprisingly quiet.

The room itself was a nice shade of blue, it had a lot of toys Sebastian wasn't even old enough to play with, and a lot of toys Kurt didn't want anymore, or didn't play with. The window was slightly opened but the room was surprisingly not chilly, there was a scent of sulfur in the air.

Michael immediately hugged Sebastian to him and looked at Kurt with a puzzled look, but Kurt just stared at the ceiling, eyes wide, with a shaking hand he pointed to it and mumbled a "look".

Michael slowly looked up, as if he already knew what he was going to find there, but when he saw Jennie on the ceiling, blood covering her white nightgown he couldn't not suck his breath.

He was staring at her, completely shocked when suddenly she started bursting in flames. When looking back at this moment, both Kurt and Michael would say that the flame looked like a liquid, more like lava than actual fire, flying to them in a display that was almost beautiful in its haunting, terrible way, but at that moment when the fire rained on them from Jennie's body, all they could focus on was fear.

Michael yelled "Jennie" even though he knew she was lost, forever, but he didn't care, a second later he felt the heat of the fire and remembered Kurt and Sebastian that were there with him, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him, Sebastian in his other hand outside of the house, putting Sebastian in Kurt's hand before mumbling "Get far away from the house" and running back into the house.

Sebastian started screaming and Kurt held him close and tight to his heart, as if he could keep Sebastian safe, taking a few steps away from the house. He could see the fire through the window of the nursery, but not in any other room, and he heard small explosions from inside the house when the fire broke down things. His eyes filled with silent tear when he watched the house burn and explode and he knew Jennie will never come back. He felt hands gripping him and dropping him to the ground and he held on to Sebastian tightly so he will not hit his head on the ground, there was a heavy body over him when he heard the final explosion and when he looked up he saw it was Michael.

After the explosion he stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Michael set on the grass near them, accompanied by his ringtone.

The night air was cold and Kurt quickly started shivering while Michael was talking on the phone, being only dressed with boxers and a tank top, and Sebastian started yelling, so Kurt held him closer to him.

"Ah-ha. I see. Yes, thank you. No. Okay. Bye" Michael said to the phone and then looked at Kurt, taking Sebastian off his hands even though at first Kurt didn't want to let go of him and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Kurt, I just got a phone call from the hospital" Michael said and Kurt, who could barely grasp what was going on around him, with the fire, just gave him a puzzled look.

"Your parents had a car accident, their car caught on fire" Michael said, inside him, he really didn't believe it was just a coincidence, but he wouldn't say anything to Kurt "They didn't make it" he said softly and in that moment Kurt's already shaken up world broke into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys! I accidentally uploded the same one twice!**

Kurt was sitting in a bar with Rachel and Blaine, the bar was filled with people in their Halloween costumes, celebrating the upcoming holiday by getting drunk, but the three of them were there to celebrate for a completely different reason.

"To Kurt!" Rachel said and held her beer bottle up, smiling.

"To Kurt!" Blaine repeated and they all drank. Usually Kurt would tell them to not make a big deal, but he had a job at Vogue and an audition to Nyada and you know what? For him it was a big deal, so he was happy with the attention for once.

Blaine kissed him softly "I'm so proud of you" he said while Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"We are, Kurt, you are amazing for doing this, I knew you had it in you!" She said with a smile and Kurt was surprised by the lack of selfishness in her voice. She seemed to be genuinely happy for him. That was a first.

"Kurt…" Blaine sounded serious all of a sudden, which drew Kurt out of his bubble of happiness, he had a feeling he won't like whatever Blaine has to say "Listen, Rachel and I were thinking…" okay. He will defiantly not like what Blaine has to say "… we think you should call your adoptive family"

He was right. He didn't like it.

"What?" Kurt asked, surprise and confusion clear in his voice, Rachel was quick to explain.

"It's just that… You achieved so much… We think they will be proud of you" She said "Maybe they can even come over and celebrate!"

"No" Kurt shook his head "You know we don't get along well, we don't agree on… A number of things"

"Yes, yes, we know" Blaine countered "But… I mean… I'm sure they will be happy for you! You have everything you dreamed of, wouldn't they be happy for you?"

"No, they wouldn't" Kurt said harshly "They would still be disappointed, and I am not calling them, and that's it"

"But…" Rachel started to say

"No" Kurt said again and it was clear that the conversation was over.

0.0.0

Kurt and Blaine walked to their apartment door, only to see the door was open.

"Did we forget to lock…?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head, signaling him to be quiet and taking the baseball bat that was always near the door, starting to walk slowly and silently in the apartment, only to see a human form sitting on the couch. He walked slowly towards the figure, lifting the bat to smack the person on the head when the person suddenly talked.

"Princess, you are getting rusty. I could hear you from the hall" The man said and Kurt lowered his bat.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" He asked and Blaine looked confused more than ever.

"Wait, Kurt? You know this guy? Why did he call you princess?" He asked.

"Blaine, this is Sebastian, he is my… Adoptive brother. He thinks calling me Princess is hilarious, I don't know why. Sebastian, this is Blaine…. My boyfriend" Kurt introduced them slowly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you had a boyfriend" he said "Nice to meet you Blaine" he shook his hand and even though Blaine was still confused he shook his hand and mumbled a 'you too'.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked rudely.

"Am I not allowed to just come and visit my… Uhh… How did you call it? Adopted brother?" Sebastian asked with a smiled, as if it was a joke.

"Not when we didn't talk for three years, you didn't call first and you picked my lock!" Kurt said angrily "What do you want?"

"Blaine, can you excuse us?" Sebastian asked and Blaine started leaving the room.

"No. Blaine, stay here, whatever you want to say to me, you can say to him" Kurt said stubbornly.

"Dad went to a trip, and he hasn't been home for a few days" Sebastian said slowly, looking at Blaine and then at Kurt.

"Michael is a big boy, I'm sure he didn't get lost" Kurt said, not getting the hint.

"Let me rephrase that" Sebastian said "Dad went on a hunting trip, and he hadn't been home in a few days"

That was when Kurt finally understood what Sebastian was trying to tell him and why he was there in the first place. That was the moment that will change both of their lives forever.

"Blaine… Can you excuse us?" Kurt said dryly, his face paler than usual and Blaine looked at him confused, and slightly hurt, before slowly nodding and leaving the room.

"You want me to come with you and help you find him" Kurt said and Sebastian nodded "No. I have a life here, I have friends"

"He might be dead, or dying for all we know! I need your help" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, you know I care about you, and your dad, but I am not coming, this is none of my business, and not my responsibility" Kurt said slowly.

"None of your business? Not your responsibility?" Sebastian looked shocked "14 years. My dad raised you for 14 years as if you were his own child, and he needs you to do him one favor back, but suddenly it's not your responsibility? I need your help, I can't do it alone" he sounded slightly angry.

"Yes you can" Kurt said.

"Maybe, but I don't want to, now pack up your things, say goodbye to your little hobbit and come with me" Sebastian said harshly

"His name is Blaine" Kurt said with a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, say goodbye to your little hobbit, Blaine, and come with me" Sebastian said sarcastically "Did you even tell him about what's happening? What my father does? Did you even tell him about what's going on in this world?"

"No and I am not going to!" Kurt said, half yelling "I deserve a normal life, Blaine and I deserve to have normal life. My parents died in a car accident, not in one of your demon things"

"Kurt, both of us know it's not true" Sebastian said in a low voice.

"No, all we know is what your dad told us, and he was grieving. You don't **know** anything, he never proved anything" Kurt said harshly.

"Does it matter?" Sebastian asked all of a sudden "Are you really not going to help me look for him? Are you really going to take that chance?" Kurt was silent for a few seconds after this question.

"I need to be back here by Sunday morning" he finally said.

"Why?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"I have an audition I can't miss" Kurt said with a frown.

"Fine, Sunday morning, get ready and let's go" Sebastian said with a shrug, not even bothering to ask what the audition is for.

"You are leaving with him?" Blaine asked, shocked "Kurt, you haven't talked to these people in years and now you suddenly leave to go hunting with them? What's going on?"

"I'm sure Sebastian's father is fine, it's just that… We want to make sure" Kurt said I'll be back by Sunday morning, I promise"

"Kurt" Blaine said, he knew there was more to it.

"It's fine, Blaine, I promise, just… Trust me about it, okay? I'll be back soon and our lives will go back to normal"

"Okay" Blaine finally let it go "Be careful" he added

"I will be"

.0

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked when he got into Sebastian's car.

"Lexington, Virginia" Sebastian answered and started driving.

"Why?" Kurt asked and in an answer Sebastian took a bunch of paper from the glove department, it was a bunch of articles from different newspapers.

'Girl found dead in her bed night after Halloween' - 1992

'A little girl rushed to the hospital after Halloween' - 1993

'Am eight year old girl overdosed in Halloween night' - 1994

And there were many more, one in each year until

'Maggie Johnson's Halloween - complained on a stomach ache and found dead the next day' - 2011

"Sebastian that was…" Kurt mumbled

"Tomorrow it will be one year from the last death" Sebastian said shortly.

"So you think this will happen again?" Kurt asked.

"No, I actually just wanted to go have tea there" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Funny" Kurt said back "So Michael went to find out what happened, and you didn't hear from him ever since?"

"Yes" Sebastian said "I don't know anything about the case except for the fact that that's what he was looking for"

"Do they have anything in common?" Kurt asked.

"They all went to Waddell elementary school"

"So where are we going to start?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Maggie's house" Sebastian said after a short pause, as if he thought it was obvious, and was even confused by the fact Kurt had to ask. The car ride stayed silent for a while until Sebastian finally talked.

"So… That boyfriend of yours" he said.

"What about him?" Kurt asked in a cold tone.

"I have never heard of him" Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Well, we only started dating three years ago, and I didn't talk to you since then" Kurt said.

"Oh" Sebastian said, clearly still not happy.

"What?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"I guess I just… I don't know… Didn't expect you to move on from… Umm… You know…" Sebastian said with hesitation.

"You are the one who ended it, you said if I leave, it's over" Kurt pointed out.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Are you telling me you didn't move on?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt finally asked and Sebastian stayed quite for a few seconds.

"Nothing" he finally said, and the car ride returned to being quite.

.0

"Good morning Princess" Sebastian said with an overly cheery voice "we are here"

"Hmm?" Kurt opened his eyes slowly, moving slightly only to discover that his neck was really sore from sleeping in the car.

"You fell asleep about two hours into the car ride" Sebastian said "And you slept ever since"

"Oh…" Kurt said and rubbed his eyes "This is so bad for my skin" he mumbled.

"You look great, now come on, we are in Maggie's house" he said and Kurt slowly came out of the car. When they started walking, Sebastian handed him a police badge.

"Sam Winchester?" Kurt looked at him "This is the stupidest name I have ever heard"*

"Don't sweat it, I'm Dean, it's not like they actually care about the names" Sebastian rolled his eye and knocked on the door.

A woman in her late thirties opened the door "Hello?" she said with a frown.

"Hi there ma'am, I'm officer Dean, and this is my brother Sam, we came to talk to you about Maggie" Sebastian said with a smile.

"I already gave the police my statement, I thought they were done investigating" She said with narrow eyes.

"We are opening some of our old cases right now ma'am, and your daughters' case was never solved, so my brother and I volunteered to take it" Sebastian explained.

"Oh… Okay, come in" She said "I'm Eleanor, by the way"

"Good to meet you Eleanor" Sebastian said and followed her inside the house, Kurt walking quickly after him.

"So you say Maggie suffered from a bad stomach ache the night before she died?" Sebastian asked and Eleanor flinched at the word 'died', Sebastian didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Yeah, she did, I thought she just ate too many candy" Eleanor said slowly.

"I see, now, was there anything abnormal before she died? Anything you could describe as strange?" Sebastian asked and Eleanor frowned.

"I'm not sure what do you mean…" She said slowly.

"Just… Anything out of the ordinary the night she died?" Sebastian answered.

"No, nothing at all, we went trick or treating…" Eleanor said slowly, flinching again at the bold word choice.

"Where?" Sebastian asked and Kurt gave him a dirty look for sounding so eager. Eleanor gave him a list of about three streets.

"Ah-ha, and did the doctors ever determine cause of death?" Sebastian asked and Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's lack of tact.

"I… Uhh… Yeah, they did. Aren't you supposed to know that?" She asked with a suspecting look.

"Just rechecking our sources" Sebastian said slowly.

"The doctors said she had some kind of poison in her body, a poison that he only saw about three times, but heard of before"

"Okay" Sebastian said and got up "That is all we need for now"

"Oh wait" Eleanor suddenly said "I do remember something that I thought was weird… She said something about a girl giving her that nice tattoo right before she started complaining about the stomach ache, I didn't pay much attention to it back then"

"I see" Sebastian said and nodded

"Listen, I think you should probably drop the case, the FBI is working on it now. A guy named John came a week ago and talked to me about her" she mentioned.

"Oh really? John, you said? Did he look okay?" Sebastian asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, he was… He was just fine" Eleanor said with a frown.

"Do you know where he went next?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I have no idea" She said.

"Oh… Okay, thank you very much ma'am" Sebastian said

"Yeah, yeah, no problem" she said and walked them to the door, Sebastian smiled at her before walking to his car.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked Sebastian.

"Who the fuck is John?" Kurt asked.

"John is dad's name" Sebastian answered shortly.

"Ohh… I… Uhh…" Kurt mumbled.

"It's time to hit the web"

.0.0

"Okay we know it was poison, we know it was always in Halloween, and always kids, what else?" Sebastian said, taking out his laptop from the back of the car.

"The thing about the tattoo" Kurt offered.

"Oh, right, that" Sebastian said and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked

"Running a Google search on 'poison Halloween kids tattoo'" Sebastian said.

"Well, did you find anything?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm…. I think I did" he answered, his eyebrows furrowed "It's called the Blue Star Tattoo Hoax, it's an urban legend in this website… It's actually about drug dealing, but maybe the legend just changed so many times…"

"So what now?" Kurt asked.

"We are going to find Maggie's body picture and try to find the blue star tattoo" Sebastian said.

.0.0

"So you said you were officers?" The secretary asked as she gave them the pictures.

"Yes, Sam and Dean Winchester" Sebastian said while going through the picture.

"Oh, when did you two get married?" She asked with a smile

"Oh, we are not… We are brothers…" Kurt said quickly

"Oh, sorry… You look nothing alike" She said, blushing

"It's fine" Kurt reassured her.

"Hey Sam, look at that" Sebastian said and Kurt came to look, Sebastian pointed at a little blue tattoo, on the neck of the little girl.

"Oh" Kurt said "That's… Interesting"

"Thank you for your help" Sebastian said and lead the way out of the room, when they finally left Kurt asked "What now?"

"We have the legend, now we need to find out what's really causing it, because this is no LSD addict group. I say we go trick or treating tonight"

"Really?" Kurt sighed and Sebastian nodded.

.0.0

Sebastian and Kurt walked down the streets Eleanor told them for about the fifth time this night, they were dressed up as Satan and an angel. Kurt wore the halo they bought for 2 dollars in the local Walmart, and Sebastian already had the Satan horns for an unknown reason.

"It's not going to happen tonight, can we just go?" Kurt said and Sebastian glared at him.

"A job is a job, we don't let go" Sebastian said when he suddenly saw a little girl who's mom was talking to another mom "What is she looking at?" he asked, the girl was currently staring at the yard in a house that was not decorated. The swing there moved slowly and suddenly the light on the porch flickered.

"Jackpot" Sebastian said and walked to the little girl.

"Sebastian! You can't just go talk to little girls!" Kurt said, looking like he was struck by lightning.**

"Why not?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrow furrowing.

"What if her mom notices? She might think you are a pedophile!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Okay, then I'll hit on the mom, and you will talk to the girl when she doesn't notice" Sebastian shrugged and before Kurt could protest he smiled a charming looking smile and walked to the women "Hello there ladies" Kurt sighed and walked to the little girl.

"What do you see there?" he asked her when she took a hesitant step towards the yard.

"A boy, can't you see?" The girl asked and Kurt looked, he felt the little girl touch his hand and suddenly he could see, a little boy with a basket of temporary blue star tattoos.

"Don't go there!" Kurt said and grabbed the little girls hand, the mother noticed his shout and looked around to see a stranger pulling her daughter away, but that wasn't what concerned Kurt, the moment he said that the boy's face became paler and paler and his eyes became redder and redder, he was looking at Kurt with an evil look and he started walking towards him, growling and revealing pointy teeth.

The little girl screamed and Kurt stood there in horror as the little boy tried getting near him, he started looking for his salt powder gun, but he left that in the car, and before he knew it the boy was right in front of him.

"Sebastian! Here!" He yelled and the boy touched his arm, growling "You will pay for siding with her".

When Kurt was requested to describe the feeling of the boy touching his arm, he just shivered and said it felt like life were draining out of him slowly, drop by drop, in a burning sensation that wrapped all of his body and made him feel like he was just dust. He said it was only for a second, but it felt like forever, he said he could feel his heart beating faster and faster until it almost blew up. When he said all of that, he was lying, because in reality, it was so much worse.

"Kurt!" Sebastian yelled and quickly took out a gun, shooting to the air in front of Kurt and when he did that there was a flicker of light and Kurt fell on the ground, on his hand was a blue star tattoo.

"We have to save you. Now" Sebastian said, and Kurt swallowed thickly.

"Let's just… Get out of here before the real cops come" he said and pointed at the mother calling 911 from the other side of the street. Sebastian nodded and helped Kurt up, his feet wobbled and then entire street was looking at them shocked.

"Sebastian Smythe, FBI" Sebastian took out a badge "That was a drill me and my partner Kurt had to do to check your children's safety on this night" he shouted and the entire street looked still a bit suspicious but the mother on 911 hung up and everyone decided to let it go.

"Come on Kurt, let's get you out of here, you have to survive the night" Sebastian said and carried Kurt out of the area.

.0.0

"First this John guy, now you, what do you want to know about her?" Mrs. Cara Smith, Maggie's home room teacher, asked Sebastian and Kurt, that was trying his hardest not to let the burning sensation in his arm show.

"What did you tell John?" Sebastian asked.

"John asked me about Maggie's social status, so I told him she was very popular, and then he asked me about some other girls from the school who… Passed away, and I told him, they were all very popular" She said.

"Did he ask about anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really, he just asked if there is there was anyone who didn't like Maggie, and I told him that she was a bit of a bully sometimes, in fact, all of the girls he asked about were, but not really, just a little bit mean to the unpopular kids sometimes, nothing uncommon. He also asked if there were any deaths in the school before the first little girl he asked of in 1992, and I said that I wasn't a teacher yet, but yes, there was one little boy that was bullied constantly in school, and when he was 8 years old, he killed himself on Halloween night. We don't really talk about that here, the thought of an 8 year old getting there when he was so young is just… Terrible" The teacher explained.

"How did he kill himself?" Sebastian asked.

"Poison" The teacher said with a frown.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Smith" Kurt said with a forced smile, trying to hide how bad he really felt.

"Oh you are welcome, whatever" She rolled her eyes and pointed them to the door, they walked outside of it and Sebastian looked at Kurt.

"So we know what happened" he said, leaning on Sebastian when they left the building.

"Little boy kills himself because he is bullied, and now his spirit is hunting little girls that bully people? But why me?"

"You helped that little girl, maybe he got mad" Sebastian said with a shrug.

"So if we burn his bones the tattoo stops?" Kurt asked as Sebastian and him drove to the graveyard.

"I hope so" Sebastian said. They walked into the graveyard slowly, Kurt was making sure no one there while Sebastian digged the grave and he when he finally hit it, it was already noon and Kurt didn't look like he could hold that much longer.

Sebastian quickly poured oil and salt on the bones and lit it on fire, quickly going to check on Kurt who finally got some color back in his cheeks. When Sebastian checked his arm, the tattoo was gone.

.0.0.0

Sebastian was clearly upset about something when they were making their way back, but Kurt decided to not interfere, when suddenly Kurt and Sebastian saw the teacher, Mrs. Smith, running towards their car.

"I completely forgot!" She said and stopped near their car, breathing heavily "That guy John told me you might come, I only forgot because he only mentioned you" she pointed at Sebastian "he said to give you this" she said and gave him a small note.

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled widely and when she left he looked at the note and his smile got even wider "landmarks"

"Sebastian…" Kurt said slowly, he hated bringing this up

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"You need to give me a ride home first" he said and Sebastian became dead silent.

"You are not coming?" he asked, his smile vanishing.

"I told you, on Sunday I have the…" Kurt started but Sebastian finished his sentence "… Interview. Right. Forgot… I guess…. I'll just drive you home then" he said and the rest of the way was silent, it didn't matter how many times Kurt tried to start conversation, Sebastian would find a way to end it as quick as possible and eventually Kurt stopped trying.

When Kurt finally left the car he found that his door was unlocked "Blaine, I'm home!" he yelled, but there was no answer, he walked upstairs slowly, putting his clothes near his bed, and he heard the shower running, assuming Blaine was there, Kurt feel on the bed exhausted and then slowly opened his eyes, expecting to stare at an empty ceiling.

When Kurt opened his eyes he had a moment of de ja vu and suddenly he could see Sebastian's mother on the ceiling again, but then the face changed and this time it was Blaine, bursting on the same liquid fire as Sebastian's mom. Kurt screamed when suddenly he felt strong arms grabbing him and making him run outside of the house, just like when he was a little kid. He could feel the same desperation, the same confusion, and he almost expected to see Michael pulling him when he suddenly saw Sebastian that jumped and threw them both on the grass before the house exploded.

"Blaine!" he heard someone shouting before figuring out it was him "Blaine! No!"

"Kurt" Sebastian said and held him close, only pulling him closer when Kurt tried to fight his grip "Kurt, he is gone"

.0.0

*Yes, I did. (I love Sam though, I don't think his name is actually stupid)

**I didn't even realize that until after I wrote it


End file.
